001 Regeneration Quirk
by WarningTrashAhead
Summary: A smart but basically quirk less Izuku who's still a badass...That only cries a little bit. OOC Midoriya
1. Bad Days

Bad Days

"When I get my quirk I will become the greatest hero who ever lived believe it!" I say as Bakugo begins reconstructing my face with his fist.

-Hours later at the doctors office-

"Your son will never have a quirk."

"…….Welp…...Shit." I whisper quietly with a bruised eye.

"Oops my bad. He actually does have a quirk."

"Really?! What is it?!" Me and my mom say in unison.

"He's able to regenerate……..0.01% faster than a normal human being." The doctor says as he barely stiffles his laughter. He tries his best to put on his serious face as I try my best not to cry.

Sadly we both were failing miserably.

The only good thing about this day was that my mom started world war 3 in his office after she caught him laughing and I found out that I am basically deadpool. If he was 100 times weaker and pathetic.

Life is going well for me. I got jumped by Bakugo and his friends for the 3rd time this week. My whole class roasted me for basically having no quirk. No teacher believes in me except for Bill. Only problem with him is he always wants to invite me to his home after school to help him with "work around the house". Which we all know what that means. He's basically going to make me do all the work which I'm definitely not having that.

However I do make exceptions when it comes to Mitsuki who's Bakugo's extra thick ass mom. I'll never say that to her sons face though. I care too much for my safety. It would also look quite bad for me to fight with my future son.

-2 Weeks later-

Basically the the same old but this time Bakugo is actually grounded so he doesn't talk to me as much anymore. He keeps staring at me randomly for some reason though. I try also try studying different quirks more to get better. Many people don't know this but I didn't actually give up my dream on entering the academy. I just don't talk about it.

-1 week later-

I was walking down the street after coming from school and I notice a black sludge like creature moving towards a group of girls. I would've said something but I remembered that those girls were the same ones who started the "Lil dick deku" chant at school.

So…..Fuck these bitches.

As I walk away I start thinking of all the possible outcomes that could happen if I decided to let that sludge creature touch them. 5% was harmless 93% was dangerous and 2% was very fucking lewd. I was hoping for the 2% but that sadly seems unlikely.

Having my morales get the best of me I decide to scream.

"Hey! Watch out bitch! There's a black sludge monster coming towards you!"

As if on cue I see all the girls run with speed I've never quite seen them shown in PE class before.

The black sludge monster becomes more aggressive and goes even fast but suddenly stops and turn to me.

"…..Shit." I say as I run with all my might.

I run and run but the sludge monster is quickly catching up with me so I look for anything or maybe even anyone I could use to distract it.

My prayers are answered as a random kid comes out of nowhere and looks to be yelling at me but I quickly stiff arm his ass effortlessly to the ground with my left arm thanks to my late night training.

I keep going until I hear a-

"DEKU!!!!!"

I turn around and stop as the sludge monster grabs a hold of him.

I see him struggling and using his quirk to get out of it but failing repeatedly.

I should probably do something. I grab a rock from off the ground and throw it with full force.

It landed right between Bakugo eyes.

"Woops!" I say knowing damn well I intended to hit him.

Bakugo just looks at me even more enraged.

I honestly start to feel bad so I decided to risk my life to save him by trying to grab him out of a sludge monster. You're probably wondering why I'd do this?

It's because there was never any true threat of danger and it looks quite brave on paper. Many people don't know what this black sludge monster is. They just hear that it's dangerous which it's actually not. This creature has been around for over 10 years now and the death count is 147 which is actually false if you did the research on this creatures supposed "murders".

It's all really just the death count of the collateral that was caused by the hero who was trying to detain it. There's never been any documents of it actually killing anything. It just basically eats the deadskin of the humans and other animals. In fact many people who have been "swallowed" by this creature have survived. It's very aggressive and forceful but after it get what it wants it's a very docile creature.

People are scared because it looks menacing and is very fast and strong and has escaped its prison quite a few times and why people can't tell it's the same creature from back then is beyond me but honestly It's just a misunderstood creature. Kinda like me.

Except I'm a little more sexier.

-Some time later-

"Oh look the heroes came just in time to save us and it only took them 2 hours of inner monologuing to do it!"

The monster and Bakugo look at me with strange looks on their faces.

"Oops did I say that out loud?"

The both just give me a deadpan expression on their face as the heroes come in to save us. Luckily one of the more competent heroes came to save us called squirrel girl.

She got us out in no time flat. She's weirdly not that popular even though she's helped save the planet on numerous occasions. I guess she just likes to stay out of the spotlight.

"What were you thinking?!"

"Wha-"

"You could've gotten killed."

"Do you have a death wish kid?"

"What would your mom think if she saw this?!"

Well I guess this was to be expected. Some would think I'm brave while others would think I'm the dumbest person on earth.

I put on a fake hurt expression and quickly run away in tears as I hear "DEKU!!!!" which just makes me pick up my pace even more and people try to stop me but I don't listen and keep going.

I keep running and running until finally I meet the man I've been wanting to see for my whole life.

"Hell *cough* *cough* ohh."

"Hello All Might."

"Wait ho-"

"I know everything."

"Wha-"

"Everything."

Authors Note:

I can't believe you actually spent precious seconds of your life reading this. Thank you so much though I appreciate it.


	2. Failure

Failure

"What? How did you possibly find out my secret identity in this state?"

"I'm…...Good at guessing?"...Well that and I secretly stalk people and their quirks basically everyday but he doesn't need to know all that now does he?

"Well anyway I saw you out there kid. You were quite brave."

"Thank you Mr. All Might." All my efforts have been leading to this magnificent day and now I finally we get a real quir-

"Well son be a bit more careful out there and remember. Always keep your chin up. Oh and by the way could you please keep this secret? Anways see you later kid." He says as he pats my shoulder with a grin and jumps away and apparently regaining his muscular form.

"…….What in the fuck just happened!?" I planned this whole thing out so I could get myself a real fucking quirk and he does that?! I did my research and I realized his quirk was actually passed down so that meant that I could get a real fucking quirk. I thought that if I showed him my bravery with basically no quirk he'd feel pity for me and at least take me under his wing and train me but nope.

sigh* It's not like I didn't have any backup plans but this really does put a damper on the mood. I guess I'm just going to need to go with plan B. I was hoping not to do this one since if I messed up on this the effect would be pretty hazardous but I have to try. I go back home and I'm greeted with tears and hugs from my mom and even Bakugou's mom(I made sure to hug her especially tight).

"Don't do that again! We were worried sick about you!"

"I'm so glad that you're alive."

They both scolded me but they were all very happy to see me.

Looking back at this time. I never really questioned why Bakugou's mom came to visit my house before actually checking up on her on son or even how no-one really tried to stop me from leaving the crime scene or even the fact that me and All Might had that whole conversation on the street in broad daylight or even-

That thought quickly went away as again I was pulled into Mitsuki's thick and beautiful big set of-

-1 week later-

As I lay on my bed I feel the warm stickiness liquid flow all over my stomach. I should probably get tissues to clean it all up but I decide to just let it sit and bask in the after glow.

After a few minutes I start to realize the situation and I feel quite disgusted.

I just let Deku Jr just crawl all over me and eat my deadskin. I honestly spoil him way too much.

I sometimes regret keeping a small piece of the monster me and Bakugou went up against but he's just so adorable. I love him. I decided to call him Deku Jr which at first I used to hate being called Deku but after being called that by 90% of my school it's honestly started to grow on me and I see a lot of myself in this black sludge like creature. The original plan was to somehow get it to fuse with me or just flat out steal it's quirk and maybe be called something sinister like Venom but that's all in the past now.

It was very feisty early on but as I allowed it to eat more and more of my dead skin it has become even more obedient to me. I think me and him honestly have a strong connection now and I couldn't see myself making him into a fighting machine. Deku Jr has been getting a little bit bigger by the day. The day I grabbed a piece of him it was only the size of a penny but now he's the size of 4 pennies. His growth is somewhat worrying but it seems as long as I keep feeding it then it will stay.

I can't see anything possibly going wrong this soon so I should be safe.

-1 Week later-

Dear diary, Little Deku Jr has finally decided to attack me. It was with fast and swift tentacles. It didn't hurt in the slightest but I definitely see signs in it becoming less docile and I'm slightly worried. I also talked to Katsuki at school and by that I mean he didn't just constantly yell "DEKU!!!" to me all the time. He surprisingly talked to me about him knowing that I haven't truly given up and that I should give up my dream on going to the Academy. I was hurt. Not by his words but by his vicious clean right hook after I had spit in his face for his comments. I thought I'd get some respect from him for attempting to help him out with Deku Jr but I guess it was also all for nothing. I've gotten more brave but at this point some may mistake it for stupidity. It doesn't matter as long as I get results but Lately besides learning more about some quirks I'm basically not seeing any results. So I might have to go with plan C…...Actually that would probably lead to way too many deaths. So I guess plan D it is then. This just has to work. What could possibly go wrong?

-1 day later-

Dear Diary, Everything. Everything possible went wrong. I thought maybe if I asked nicely to form a little group of weak quirk people then we could eventually band together and take over but I was very wrong. The saddest part about the whole thing was that my whole plan was stopped by a kid named Bruce. He didn't even have a quirk and he just basically took on the few people I could get with nothing but his fists. It was a sad day indeed for "Deku and friends" which used to be the name of the club until we disbanded 30 minutes into our existence.

"We will bounce back!" I say to my team.

"Yeah!!!!" They say.

"Just not today or anytime in the near future but mark my words it will happen some day!"

"Yeah!!!" They say as they all start to disperse.

I was hoping not to do this but I guess I might just have to revisit plan B. Deku Jr has been getting a bit out of control so maybe it's about time.

-1 day later-

Dear Diary, It worked o.o

Authors Note:

Not quite sure if I should keep doing 1000 words per chapter or if I should do more or less.

This also won't be as short as I originally planned. This is still not going to be a very long story though.


	3. Ignore him

Ignore him

It took quite some time but it actually worked pretty unexpectedly by the way. I was writing down and going over all the possible ways I could somehow get Deku Jr's quirk. Most of my solutions were very pricey and I had little to no ways of getting the supplies as a kid so I decided to cross most of those options off. Luckily I did have another plan not involving money. It was a long shot but it was a very simple and quite affordable task. All I had to do was eat it. Well a very small piece of it because I was not 100% sure of the effects and it just didn't feel right eating all of little Deku Jr like that. I knew I'd most likely wouldn't die because the creature did not like to stay in very warm and wet environments for too long so over growth would not be a worry since it could also escape anytime it wanted since it could change sizes.

After I had swallowed the small piece of the creature and I started to feel funny. I was getting cold at an alarming rate and yet sweating all at the same time. I thought this was just a failure of a test and I wanted to get medical attention but I soon quickly realized that it would lead to far too many questions and potentially a discovery of my little pet.

I would soon later find out that night that I couldn't be any more wrong.

In the middle of the night I awoke to strange things. Besides the weird vibrating noise and ghostly howl coming from the next room I was more shaken by what I was feeling inside my body.

My body was tense but somehow flexible at the same time. It felt like had grown a whole new layer under my skin that I've never felt before.

I get up from my bed and I feel faster than I usually do and that's just after waking up. I feel great…...A little too great.

Soon after I decide to give a quick checkup on Deku Jr and to my surprise it seems it's starting to go crazy. It keeps hitting the plastic container I put it in. I decide to let it out since it's probably hungry and as soon as I does that it latches onto my face.

I fall to the floor and panic while rolling around as I try to pull it off of me but it doesn't work.

It pushes itself into my mouth and quickly slithers in all the way down my throat.

I go to the bathroom immediately to try and puke it out but to sadly no avail.

Looking at myself in the mirror I notice more veins and the color of them are cloudy black.

I grow more scared and I accidentally fall down and scrape my elbow a little trying to brace for the fall.

I stand back up to get a better look at the cut but to my surprise I just see black slime seemingly covering it up.

I touch it a little bit and it feels like it's completely hardened.

I was at a loss for words.

It actually worked.

I'm a geniu-

"Are you okay in there dear? I heard a loud noise."

"Yeah, I'm okay mom."

"Well that's good but why are you awake? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah it was about that weird howling lady again."

"Oh."

I sense high levels of guilt in her voice but I just don't know why. I have been having those dreams more recently lately and every time a bring it up to her she gets really awkward and quiet all of a sudden. I hope it's nothing serious.

"Um…..Well anyway you should get some good night rest with mommy in your room."

"Actually I think I can handle on my own. It wasn't that bad but thanks anyway."

"Well if you ever need me dear just give me a call and good night." she says as she goes back to her room.

"Goodnight mom." I say with a sigh of relief.

I decide to go back to my room but I soon realized I'm unable to sleep because of my excitement. So I decide to use my time to study more on quirks and see their strengths and weaknesses.

As I'm marking and writing key info down I notice my favorite pen is missing. I don't fret too much because I know it always turns up somewhere in my room but it weirdly keeps going missing.

-couple hours later-

It's the morning and I get ready for school after staying up basically all night. I somehow don't feel tired in the slightest and the cut I had before is gone along with the black scab that was covering it.

I head out to go to school and try running to see how much faster I've gotten which was quite faster but the problem was that I still had the same stamina so I definitely needed to improve.

I enter class and I completely ignore everyone which was particularly hard to do when everyone is ignoring you as well. Bakugou himself hasn't even acknowledge m-

Never mind he's staring daggers at me right now. I look at my desk and pretend I'm not interested in anyone.

This is failing terribly as Bakugou is still staring at me intensely.

Look I know I'm sexy but he needs to seriously chill out.

Lunch time rolls around and Bakugou decides to come have a "little chat" with me. I would usually hide but with my newly added power I decided to finally stand my ground.

As he walks near me I decide to make the first move.

I sprint to him very quickly which catches him off guard.

As I sprint to him I accidentally trip and crash into Bakugou.

I land on top of him on the ground as our faces are near centimeters apart and me and Kac-Bakugou look into each others eyes for the briefest of seconds.

I'm not quite sure but it seems like he's leaning i-

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" he says as a wad of his spit comes flying at my face due to the close proximity.

I get up while "accidentally" stepping on him a few times.

His friends start to come near us.

I knew this probably wouldn't end well so I started running immediately.

I ran out the classroom and they soon started to rub after me as well.

I quickly scan the hallways for a teacher so they could put an end to this.

"I need a teacher!" I scream.

As I said that they all started to back off except for 1.

"DEKU!!! COME BACK HERE YOU PUSSY!!"

"Language!"

We run until a random door opens up and I run to it.

I stop as I'm luckily greeted with a teacher.

"What seems to be the problem?" the teacher asks.

"He's trying to beat me u-"

Bakugou cocks his fist back and unloads on me with his hard and long lasting fury of punches to my face.

"Stop fighting immediately!" the teacher says.

I wish he attempted to pull him off of me instead of just simply telling him to "stop" for the first 10 seconds.

I mean it's not like could've had brain damage or anything.

After the fight ended we both got in trouble even though I didn't even get a single hit in.

We were both suspended for 3 days. Which was bullshit.

After having a few days to myself after getting an ass whooping of the century that would even rival Khabib and Conor's fight. I decided that I needed to train more than just mentally to be a hero. I would need to be good physically too and I knew just the way to do it.

-5 months later-

"Finally it's the day I've been waiting for!" I yell.

"Son, I know you're very excited but remember. Mommy will always love you!" She says as she pulls me into a bone crushing hug as she kisses me all over my cheeks.

"I love you too but don't worry I will get in."

"Good luck and try your best out there okay?" She says as she gives me one last.

"I will and thank you for always supporting me." I say as we finally separate from each other and I leave to start my new adventure.

-A couple hours later-

"Wow! So this is the school? It's huge!" I say in awe.

As I take in the sites and views of the school I notice all these people who look amazing and different. Some look very muscular and some are really small but look epic. Some looked quite strange for example one girl looked like a frog.

Quite deep into my thoughts I accidentally bump into a random girl and we both fall down.

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry about that." I say as I get back up quickly to lend her a hand.

"No that's alright I got it." She says as she gets back up and hands me my favorite pen that I didn't know I had dropped.

"Oh thank you miss-?" I say as I grab my pen from

"The name is Ochako. Ochako Urakaka. What about you?"

"Izuku Midoriya."

Oh, she seems nic-

"DEKU!!!"

"What?" Urakaka says.

I quickly grab her hand and I lead her away from him.

"Ignore him." I say as we continue to walk away from him.

"Wait but who is he? A friend?"

"Come back here you bastard!!!"

"Nevermind."

Authors Note:

Next update will be either late Friday or early Saturday. Either way the next chapter will be posted this week.

Also I've been reading some other fanfics and I love the idea of Izuku having a speed quirk so that might just be what my next story will be about but don't hold me to that because I've been watching classroom of the elite lately and there's not a lot of fanfics about that so I might just work on that.


	4. That's A Problem

**That's A Problem**

As me and ochako picked up the pace going to the academy so did Katsuki when trying to run after us.

"DEKU!!!"

'I know I want to be a hero but maybe they'll forgive me if I murdered just 1 person in cold blood.'

Ochako looks at me with a worried expression.

"Do you need my help?" She says with a determined look on her face.

"Nah I got this." I say as I ready myself to put him to sleep.

"What is it kaa-chan?" I say giving him the fakest smile I could muster up.

Even after saying that he still keeps rushing towards me with anger in his eyes so I quickly step infront of Ochako and ready myself to wreak his shi-

"What do you fools think you're about to do?!" The boy with dark blue hair says.

he stands in between us.

"Move out of the way!" Katsuki says as he tries to move the the blue haired boy out of the way.

The taller boy proceeds to grab Katsuki's arm.

At first he seems shocked that someone would dare touch him but then quickly shakes his arm from out of his grip.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

"I'm Tenya Iida and what you were about to do was against UA's rules."

"So what? You thought you were going to stop me?!"

"I just did didn't I?"

"You bastar-"

'I needed to diffuse the situation before it got more out of control by using the only method I know how to beat Bakugo 100% of the time.'

"Stop or I'm telling your mom." I say with a stoic expression on my face.

...Bakugo blushes 50 shades of red.

"You wouldn't dare!"

I slowly take out my phone while maintaining eye contact with him.

"No!"

I click on the call button for Mitsuki and notice the contact name and quickly cover it up with my thumb before I turn it around to show Katsuki...I can't really have him knowing that I have his mom saved in my contacts as "Big Booty Mitsuki".

My phone begins to ring and no less than 3 seconds later she answers me and Katsuki starts to sweat profusely.

"Oh hello dear! How is your first day going?"

"Oh well it was going great but there seems to be a little problem."

Katsuki looks at me with desperation in his eyes that screams "Please don't tell her!"

"Is it my bratty son again?! I'm going to give him a peace of my mind when he gets back home." My queen says in a very heated voice.

Both Uraraka and Iida try to hide their laughter by covering their mouth and looking away.

I single handedly have the power to end this man's whole career.

"Um no but I feel a little hungry. You wouldn't mind getting me some McGrondalds right? I don't think my mom will do it."

Katsuki breathes a small sigh of relief.

"Oh that's no problem for me dear I'll get it right away." She says in her little cutesy voice.

"Thank you so much. I'll talk to you later after I pass and make it into UA."

"Good luck! I'll be counting on you to be number 1!"

"Mom?! I told you I was going to be number 1 not this fucking piece of trash!"

"Watch your mouth before I beat your ass!"

"...I'm sorry." He says before he goes completely silent.

But it didn't stop there she then proceeded to give him a minutes worth of verbal lashing to which even I was starting to feel bad for him. Oddly enough Lida and Uraraka were just standing there like the background characters they are...Holy shit am I turning into Katsuki?! Nooooo!

I quickly decide to wrap this because we're wasting time.

"And another thing you-"

"Actually we kind of need to hurry so I'll talk to you later."

"Oh ok then but son just know we're not finished with this conversation when you get home but good luck in the tryouts. I love you."

"I love you too!" I say with a bit too much joy in my voice but luckily is too depressed to notice.

"I...Love you too mom." He says with slightly deflated.

-click-

She hangs up and now with the situation finally under control we can go inside.

Katsuki just walks away from me with one last glare before walking to the school.

"Wow that was heated. Is he your bully or something?" Uraraka says with a stern look on her face.

"No. Let's just head inside. "

I think she knows I'm not telling her everything but she doesn't bother prying any further. Just as we begin walking we hear Iida talk.

"How do you two plan on making it? You can't be a hero if you can't even follow the rules."

"Wha-?"

He walks away without even letting me get another word in.

"Wow not even 5 minutes in and we've already met two jerks. Hopefully it's not always like this."

"It be like that sometimes."

We finally walk in the school and it looks huge.

We already knew this was going to be huge but it's always different in person.

We follow the crowd of students into the auditorium. We decided to get seats close to the exit after seeing this one kid with a hoody and backpack on sit in the front row.

"Wow this so cool!"

Uraraka beams with excitement and some nervousness.

"I know right? This is going to be amazing when we get in to see this everyday."

"Awfully confident there aren't we?"

"You have to believe in yourself in moments like this."

"I guess you're right but I'm still nervous."

"Don't worry just let it come to you and you'll be fine."

Me and her exchange glances and smiles to one another.

"Hey um... Do-"

Before she finshes her sentence she is interrupted by Hizashi Yamada or better known to world as Present Mic.

"What's up kids?! Are you ready for a fun exciting competition?!"

"..."

cough* "I said are you ready for-"

"We heard you the first time dumbass!" Said by a not so random blond haired kid.

"Who just said that!?"

Without saying a single word everyone pointed to Katsuki in a heart beat.

He gave me a very heated look and I enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh so you think you're funny huh? How about we make this more interesting?"

More interesting?

"Thanks to you I'll now be making everyone compete in the X4 competition."

Many people were confused and very few people were scared out of their minds.

"What's the X4 competition?" Uraraka whispered to me confused.

"It's a...Battle Royal."

"Oh...Wait what?!"

Author notes:

You're probably wondering what took so long and it was simply because my stuff didn't get saved and I just lost inspiration.


End file.
